A Confession
by 09astro27nm
Summary: Kuro wants to finally admit her love to Rin, but is worried about what might happen if she does. What will Kuro do when her and Rin are at a sleepover? Oneshot. Lemon. KuroxRin. First fanfic!


I couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to know how I felt. Even if she rejects me, she will always know how I feel for her. We were headed over to Rin-Chan's house after school, and that's where I would tell her that I love her. But for now, we were stuck in school. Run was antagonizing the virgin as usual. I mean, good god, who would really want to marry him? I could only imagine what it would be like if she was asking me those questions. I sighed.

"Something wrong, Kuro-Chan?" Mimi-Chan asked.

"Nah, just thinking," I said.

"Is it about Rin-Chan?" She inquired.

I glanced over at Rin-Chan, who was asking Sensei if he wanted to see her boobs. I sighed again. "Yeah."

"Are you ever going to tell her?"

"Hopefully tonight."

"Really? If you want, I don't have to come."

"Nah, it's all for the best. She already has her heart set on that lolicon. It'll probably fall through."

"Oh, I hope not!" She said, "You two would look so cute together!"

I had had many visions of me and Rin together but "cute" was not something that I would relate to them, although erotic was a common one.

"I just don't know what will happen. I mean, one day, she wants to screw him and the next, she doesn't know he exists. What if that happens to me? I want you there in case something happens."

"Oh, I'm sure nothing of that kind will happen. You two have been friends for the longest time. The worst that could happen is that she stops talking to you for a few days. Even though the few days will be bad, everything will be ok in the end."

"Thanks. I just hope you're right." I wanted the day to be over so I could get this over with. Unfortunately, the day had only just begun.

As soon as the virgin entangled himself from Rin, she came and sat in front of me. "Are you ready for tonight?" She asked.

"Of course I am!" I exclaimed, "I couldn't be more ready!" Actually, I thought, I could be more ready with more confidence, and probably a new friend! "Are you?"

"Yeah! Reiji-Kun said that he would make something special for us!" She exclaimed.

"R-Reiji-Kun," Mimi stuttered, "is making something special for us?!"

"Yeah! It should be a fun night!"

I swear I nearly fainted at the thought that ran through my mind then. I wonder, is she really that oblivious to Mimi's love for Reiji, and mine for her?!

"Yeah," I mumbled, "Should be fun."

Finally, it was the end of school. I had been sweating this all day, but was also excited for the time I would get all this weight off of my shoulders.

"Are we all ready? Let's go!" Rin shouted! She has such a leading attitude. I wonder where that could take me and her. We started walking.

"Are you sure you want me to come along?" Mimi whispered.

"Yes, and you can't really back out now, Rin will know something's up." I whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Rin called back to us.

"Umm, it's a surprise." I called. And it would be a surprise if she didn't freak out.

"Ok, but don't let it keep you back there." She said.

I planned to tell her at bedtime, so there wouldn't be any hard feelings and she could sleep on the words. In the meantime, We ate a delicious meal that Reiji made us. Mimi was stuttering all through the meal, and I was sweating up a storm. After the meal we decided to play until bedtime. When Reiji told us it was time for bed, I gathered up the courage to tell her.

"R-Rin, can I talk to you?" I started. This was dumb. Why was I telling her this? She would never understand. "If you have the time." No! Stupid! I sound like a moron.

"Sure, what is it, Kuro-Chan?"

"I-I-uh." Oh, I sound so stupid. She must think I lost my mind. I might as well spit it out. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Wait, what? Did she really just say that? "Really?"

"Yeah, I've loved you just like a sister for a long time." Oh. That kind of love.

"No, I mean I LOVE you, like you love Virgin."

"Oh."

I felt my best friend slowly slipping away from me. Why did I have to tell her? Why didn't I just keep my ideas to myself? "I-I'm sorry. Let's just go to bed." No use letting her suffer, just let her get a good night's sleep in. I went to my bed to spare her the awkwardness. I felt her get into her bed and we both tried to fall asleep.

"How did it go?" Mimi asked in a small voice.

"Just go to sleep, please."

About an hour later, I was still up, thinking about all the ways I could have made this less painful for her and myself.

As I think, I heard a small voice from besides me, "Hey, Kuro-Chan, how long have you known you loved me?" I thought that it was Mimi-Chan, but it was from Rin! I thought after the confession , she was never going to talk to me again, and at this hour, she should have been asleep, but I wanted to make things at least a little better between me and her.

"About a year, why?"

"Well, you could have told me before now. I would never have said anything bad." My mind wandered back to the first time I tried to confess my love to her.

"But whenever I tried, you always laughed or told me that it was love between friends!"

She rolled over and looked at me, which sent shivers down my spine. "Well, I guess I have to make up for that," she said with a sly grin on her face.

"What do you..." She put a finger on my lips.

"Shh. Don't say anything." And then I watched as she put her lips where her finger was.

I had imagined this moment for months, but I had never dreamed it would feel like this. Her lips were so soft and warm, I could have melted right there. Most people will never feel what it's like to be kissed by that One person. Imagine trying to get a date with the most famous celebrity and you're that person that just sits in their room, doing nothing. That feeling will never be rivaled, if you ever manage to experience it.

I could feel her tongue start to enter my mouth. I wanted to experience everything that I had heard Rin talking about. I never thought about, in my wildest dreams, and I have had some wild ones with me and Rin, that it would feel like this. Her tongue was so graceful, it just brushed against all the creases in my mouth, like a ballerina. She was so close, I could feel her heart beating right next to mine. When we broke away, I felt like a part of me had gone with her.

"Wow," I said. "I never thought that it could be that good." She grinned.

"You were waiting for months, I think that I have a lot more to do to make up for this." My heart stopped. Was this about to happen?

It was.

She slowly slipped off my Babydoll, and looked at my nipples. "I think that this should be our first stop, she suggested and she started to roll my micro boobs between her fingers.

I moaned out my gratitude as sensations I never knew started to flood through me. "Ahh, Rin, that feels, ohh, so good." She smiled,

"I knew you would like it, but how about this?" She reached down and slowly undid her own Babydoll, bringing her head down to my breasts.

I never knew what had hit me. My mind had been opened and all the feelings were rushing down to between my legs. I knew I couldn't hold on much longer, so I wanted to finish with a grand finale.

"R-Rin! I can't hold on for much longer!" She knew exactly what I was thinking. She took off her panties and then took off mine. This was the first time I got to see her pussy for the first time up close. It looked amazing and I couldn't wait to touch it, to feel it, and to taste it. This didn't happen because Rin decided it would be all about me tonight. She rolled me over onto my back and spread my legs. "Be gentle," I told her, "this is my first time"

"Don't worry, I will." She then put her finger into me.

This one action caused all the things we did before this to become a distant memory. I could feel her finger inside me, causing me to clench her finger, holding it inside of me. She smiled as she started putting in another finger, massaging me, getting me ready. When she had three inside, she stopped, causing me to groan in frustration.

She looked at me, and without breaking eye contact, she leaned down, and took my breath away, as well as my virginity. The warm tongue slipped inside, her nose tickling against my clit.

"Ah! Rin!" I whimpered. "I'm close!" She responded by putting her tongue as deep as it would go. "Rin. Rin, Rin, Rin." The word became a chant as she pushed her tongue into my deepest folds. And then I felt it hit me. "RIN!" I screamed, not caring who heard, as my best friend and lover made me come, my legs clamped around her head, as wave after wave rode over me.

After it was done, Rin pulled her tongue out of me. "That should be considered my apology." I hugged her close, our naked bodies clinging to each other.

"We should both be bad more often," I said, "cause that was fun. I don't care who you go out with, even that virgin, but you just remember who always loves you."

"I will never forget this. I will always love you," she replied.

With that, we both snuggled closer. Our warm bodies snuggling against each other in a cocoon of loving embraces,and fell asleep, our hearts beating closer than they had ever beaten before.


End file.
